Keeps On Dragging You Back
by Mistress of Red Clouds
Summary: Full title is Naruto Leaf high Chronicles, Book 1: Keeps On Dragging You Back. Theres a new group of boys in town. They call themselves dementia. How can Sakura and her girls keep their rign as top dogs in Konoha High, and still manage to fall in love? M for langue and future chapters-No lemon, but possibly rape.. GaaSaku, Naruhina, TayShika, InoSasu, TenNeji, KimmiOc, KarSui,


**Mmk, I'm working on re-writing this. I think I'm going to re-write Akatsuki meets Kiri, also. Maan, I am proud to say that I feel accomplished with how far I've gotten.**

**I had to take quotes from things just for inspiration when I began writing, but now! I can make up ideas all on my own! I don't need my hand held!**

**For this one: Orochimaru isn't a bad guy.**

**I actually like Oro. Kabuto isn't in this story. Sakura's family is dead, Naruto and Karin and Tayuya are related- Tay and Karin being twins. Kai is basically a female version of Kimmimaro.**

**Karin and Suigetsu are dating already.**

**Pairings are: NaruHina NejiTen SasuOc GaaSaku JugoTem ShikaIno SaiFem!Shino TayShika**

**And that's all that I have for now.**

**I'll reward you with a large prologue!**

* * *

The girl darted through the crowd, not a worry in the world except for where she was stealing her next meal from. Maybe it would be the ramen place on 5th avenue.. or maybe the dango stand in the civilian square...

Perhaps it would be from a random person's grocery bag..? That's it.. She would 'accidentally' bump into a person carrying a bag of groceries and when they spilled it- pretend to help them- but secretly steal some thing, an apple or a handful of rice.. It would fill her stomache, then she would get lost in the crowd and return to the abandoned house she called home.

She shared it with another boy- a blonde energetic one, called Naruto.

She just referred to him as 'Baka.'

He was a loud goofball who never had a family; his parents were killed during the nine-tails invasion nine years ago.

He was loud and obnoxious, but he was like a brother to her. She had nobody else: her whole clan was murdered in front of her six years ago. She had been moved from shelter to shelter until she was seven, then she ran away with another girl- a ten year old who showed her the basics of living alone, then left.

_"I have other places to go; a new family to meet. I promise i won't forget you, Little one. It's been fun, but I gotta go!" She said, placing a kiss on the younger girl's large forehead._

_"I'll miss you, Tayuya-nee-chan!" The seven year old said, void of emotion._

_"And I you. Guess this is goodbye. Wait- I almost forgot. Take this-" Tayuya tossed a little silver object to the other girl. "-Happy birthday. It's not much, but i managed to get it back from that old hag." She then stepped through the open door of the little house on the outskirts of town and dissappeared into the night. _

_A lone tear rolled down her face._

_A few days later, she climbed into the back bedroom of the house through the broken window and was startled to find a boy sleeping there._

_"Hey." She said, prodding him with her foot._

_"Hmm..? Tayuya? Is that you? I thought you were leaving?"_

_"I'm not Tayuya-nee-chan. She left two days ago. Who are you?"_

_"Huh? So she did leave. Hm.. Oh! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Pleased to meet you! You must be the one with no name! Tayuya told me that you two were in the same orphanage for a long time."_

_The seven year old girl frowned, "Yeah. She was like my big sister, then she just.. she left me! And it's not fair! Everyone I have just leaves! Mom and Dad died and so did.. so did Haku, and Jaye, and it's because of the stupid weird sword man! He killed them all! If it wasn't for that man then I wouldn't have to steal and ugh! I hate him!" She was angry. Her fists were balled up at her sides, her bag on the floor, full of apples, rice, and had a fish wrapped up in a piece of plastic wrap. She was stomping around in circles and had forgotten about the boy- Naruto- until he started laughing._

_"Calm down! My family was killed by a giant nine tailed beast! I'm all alone too!"_

_"But yours weren't killed infront of you, begging for mercy- begging that you be saved, were they? They didn't protect you with all their might, their will, and their power? Were you covered in head to toe with their blood? Did you hold your mother's dead body, begging, 'Kami-sama, please, make mommy wake up! Please?' until you felt the woman -that gave you life and fed you and loved you unconditionally- grow cold and stiff. Did you just sit there, staring into her open eyes waiting for them to blink and warm you? Did you?"_

_For a seven year old, the was mature- she read alot of books, and therefore understood alot of words._

_"I have no idea what you just said." He said, blankly. "But you're really pretty..._

_"You hair is the same color as a cherry blossom.. Can I call you Sakura?"_

_"That's actually... that's my name."_

_Sakura smiled at Naruto. They would be best friends forever._

_One day, the were trying to sleep, cuddled up next to eachother, sharing a single blanket and ratty pillow._

_"Naruto-kun..?" Sakura said to the half-asleep blonde._

_"Yes, Sakura-chan?"_

_"Promise you'll never leave me?"_

_"I promise."_

_"Good. Now let's get some sleep.. Tomorrow is your Birthday, afterall."_

_The two tired 7 year olds fell into a blissful slumber._

That was five years ago- funny how she remembers it like it was yesterday.

She searched around in the crowd, spotting the energetic blonde.

"Naruto! Naruto!" She called, trying to gain his attention- but it seemed he was talking to someone.

She shrugged- she would explain the plan to him when she returned home with food.

It would be their most filling meal in weeks.

She searched the crowd for a victim. There! A woman with short brown hair, misty blue eyes- she had a brown paper sack balanced on her hip.

She moved through the crowd, narrowly avoiding people carrying windows, furniture and other items. She tried to keep an eye out for the woman- soon, Sakura had spotted her again! She was being followed by two girls with red hair.

Sakura had always thought of Tayuya whenever she saw a girl with red hair, so it was no surprise when a girl with the splitting image of her old friend caught her eye.

Of course, it wasn't her.. Tayuya had no reason to return to this hell-hole.

She was nearing the woman. As she drew nearer, a sudden pain wracked her body.

She called out, yelling at the unexpected pain.

"Sakura!" Two distinct voices called. One was female- the other was Naruto's.

Two faces hovered in her blurry eyesight.

Naruto looked at his best friends in a concerned way.

"Saku?" He whimpered.

"Back away. Give me some room- I am a doctor!" The man he was speaking to earlier- Oro- pushed through the crowd.

"Papa! I know her- she was the little orphan from Snow that I was telling you about- and that's Naruto there-" the red haired girl that was hovering over Sakura pointed at Naruto, "You were talking to him."

"Please sir! Help sakura! Is she gonna die? I don't want her to die!" Naruto cried, clutching Sakura close to him.

"Shh. She most likely fainted from lack of proper nutrition. How much has she been eating lately?"

The circle of people around them shifted a little and the woman that sakura was following approached.

"Oh my." She gasped.

"Mom.. this is the girl I was telling you and Papa about." the two females started conversing.

"Sakura-chan.. she always got food for us.. I kept us warm and she got food.. We have been getting less and less over the past month or two.. Her share became less and less... while mine stayed the same- Oh no! Do you think she was starving herself so I could eat?"

"Possibly.. She could tell that you are a powerful one and powerful people need nutrition."

"But.. she shouldn't have done that, huh doc?"

"No, she shouldn't have, Naruto. Could you help me lift her so I can place this beneath her?"

Naruto nodded and Oro lifted Sakura up and Naruto spread the blanket out on the ground. It was green and had pink cherry blossom petals on it.

As Sakura was set back down, her eyes flurried open.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Sakura! Believe it!"

She smiled at him, then directed her attention to Oro.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm a doctor.. Sakura, If you would like to accompany my family to dinner-"

"No, no.. Thank you though."

"No, Sakura- I insist. Think of your attendance as payment for your doctoring."

"Huh?"

"You srapined your wrist- when you fell you landed on it."

"O-oh.. Well..."

"You betcha we will!" Naruto grinned and laughed.

"Good.. Please, follow me."

The two followed silently as the man led them through the streets- Sakura recognized these parts.. This is where all the rich people lived.

"Uh.. Mr. Oro-san.. Do you live here?" Naruto asked- he too, recognized this area.. He used to say here with his shelter.. Until he was moved because of 'Bad behavior.'

Sakura watched as the man nodded.

They called this particular part the Konoha district- the name basically meaning 'city hidden in the leaves' and the name was true- The surrounding area was shrouded in trees.. Sakura recognized a few, Oak, Maple, and a few others.

"Yes. This is where my family stays. You two seem to know my daughter- I adopted her a few years ago. Tayuya."

Sakura nodded, then realized the since she was walking behind the man he couldn't see her.

"We were friends.. She took care of me like she was my sister."

Naruto agreed with her, then searched the surrouding area. His old home was near. He wondered if Gaara, Sasuke, Kimmimaro and Shikamaru were still there..?

"Mr. Oro..?"

"Please. Call me Orochimaru. And yes, Naruto?"

"Did you only adopt Tayuya?"

"No. I have three daughters and two sons. All but one, Kai, are adopted. Kai is Mine and Kimiko's only child. Kimiko's body was too fragile to have another child. She almost died, but she wanted more children, so we adopted Tayuya, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin."

Sakura smiled at this man. She had grown to respect him a great deal over the past fifteen minutes.

"They must think you are the best father ever."

"They admire me alot. But, I love children, and I love them."

Sakura felt a few tears prick at her eyes. She had wished for this kind of man to adopt her when she was in the shelter. He was everything she had hoped for.

"This is it. Please, do you want a tour..? Or shall we go immediately to dinner?"

"I don't mind either." Sakura stated, staring at the huge mansion.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Naruto declared, holding his stomache as it growled.

"Kimiko, we're home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

The trio navigated the large house until they walked into a kitchen.

"You're okay!" Tayuya called, hugging Sakura, then turning to Naruto. "You should have taken better care of her! Baka!" She slapped him on the back of the head.

"Tayuya! Be nice to our guests!" Her mother reprimanded.

"Sorry mama, but I was really worried about Sakura-chan. I told him to take care of her, and it looks like she was taking care of him!"

"Tayuya. Sakura is alright now. All she needs is some food, a bath, some new clothes and a home." Orochimaru patted Sakura's pink head. She frowned at him, then hugged Tauya.

"I missed you, Tay-chan!"

"Oro! She is too cute!" Kimiko cooed, hugging her husband. Sakura giggled at the woman, then took Naruto's hand.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry about me. I just wanted Naruto-kun to be safe and healthy. I guess I thought that the only way for that was if his amount of food stayed the same. I've had less to eat before, so it didn't bother me much.."

"But It was unhealthy of you, Sakura. Please, have a seat." Orochimaru led them to a dining room with a big table. Seated there were two boys- a slightly bigger angry looking one with orange spiky hair, and a shorter, silver haired one- and two girls, one with hair matching Kimiko and the same yellow eyes as Orochimaru, and the other had the exact same features as Tayuya, except with one side of her hair messy, and the other straight, and had glasses that would need to be pushed up every thirty seconds.

"Saku, Naru, these are my freinds, Jugo," The orange haired boy nodded, "Suigetsu," The sharky looking boy grinned, flashy sharp teeth, "Kai," The white haired girl waved slightly, "And my twin sister, Karin. It turns out that we're related to Naruto-kun. Cousins, I think." She sat Sakura next to Kai, and Naruto next to Suigetsu. All of the boys sat on one side, with the exception of Karin, who sat across from Kai and next to Jugo. Kai was on the right of Sakura, who sat next to Tayuya and across from Jugo, Jugo was on the left of Suigetsu, who was across from Tayuya and next to Naruto, and naruto sat across from Kimiko, who was to Orochimaru's right. Orochimaru sat at the head of the table, in a big chair with armrests.

"That's great, Tayuya. Naruto-kun.. you really do have family members, then."

"It's truly remarkable. Naruto, who came from an all boys' shelter in Konoha, and Tayuya, who came from an all girls shelter in Oto, are related to Karin, who came from a Yu shelter for the mentally gifted." Orochimaru smiled. "And I know who they are related to in turn. The Uzumaki name is quite known around here. I'm afraid that my orders are to keep their identities a secret until you're sixteenth birthday, Naruto. Hokage's orders."

Naruto smiled, his teeth were really white, and his clothes and skin were clean compared to how most children who lived on the street. Sakura was a clean freak, and made him take a bath in the creek everyday. She had stolen soap and laundry detergent to help keep them clean.

As the family, plus Sakura and Naruto, ate, they discussed the past of the two oprhans. When they had finished their meal, they moved into the living room, where the children played a game, and Kimiko and Orochimaru whispered to eachother.

"Oro.. Can we?" Her eyes were wide and pleading.

"Of course.. They are in need.."

So it had been decided.

"Children. Listen up. Sakura, Naruto.. If you would have us.. We would like to be your new parents."

All action from both children stopped. Naruto looked hopeful, and sakura looked unsure.

"Really? Sakura and Naruto can stay?" Tayuya cheered.

"Yes, If they want to." They all looked at the duo expectantly.

"Definately!" Sakura's eyes were darting to each of their faces, her mind was in turmoil. They treated all of ther other kids like they were royalty, but what if they got tired of her? What if they left her like all others did? Sakura was adapted to loneliness.

Naruto was excited. Her accepted their invitation without looking at his best friend. He was hugging Kimiko and Orochimaru, then proceeded to hug each of the children.

Everyone except the pink haired girl was rejoicing, "Well, Sakura? What do you say? Sakura?" The place where the girl had previously stood was vacant.

"Sakura!"

And so the hunt for Haruno Sakura had begun.

She ran from the mansion, searching for something to comfort her- an alley. Sakura found comfort in hiding in the deepest corner of an alley, especially when it was raining, andsitting. She had always been lonely, and her mind had become used to keeping to herself. She rarely spoke to anyone besides Naruto, and when Tayuya had become close enough, her too.

Now, Sakura was sitting behind a trash can in an alley, as it lightly rained. She heard street noises, and screamimg of some sort. It was a child's. They were vile words coming from the voice. "You have no family! Everyone hates you! You sicken me!"

It was more than one voice. Curious, sakura emerged from the corner, and slowly peeked at the scene unfolding before her. There was a boy with red hair, backed agaist a wall, while three other boys jeered at him, insulting him and causing small tears to spill from the boy's eyes. He was the same age as Sakura, yet he held a brown teddy-bear to his chest, as if it was protecting him from his agressors.

"Hey! Stop it! Leave him alone!" She called out, breaking apart the trio.

"Oh? A girl? And what are you gonna do if we don't?"

She smirked at the boy who seemed to be the ring leader. He had spiky blue hair and ugly brown eyes that reminded her of dirt. "This is a warning."

"Like you could take all three of us! News flash, pinky! There is only one of you!"

"Actually. There are two of us." Sakura reminded him, throwing an arm around the redhead.

"He's a freak! A murderer!" The boy yelled.

"I don't care about your opinions." She said, "Now, second chance- Get outta here."

"You don't scare me, bitch!"

"That's not a nice thing to say!"

"Well, it's true!" One of his friends shouted.

Sakura grew angrier than she already was, and launched herself at the boy. He had no room to call her names. He was a bully. And Sakura despised bullies!

-_LineBreak_-

The petite pinkette threw punch after punch at the blue haired boy's face. He blocked a few, but was finally relieved when the small, yet surprisingly strong girl was yanked off of him.

"Sakura! We have been looking all over for you, and we find you beating somebody up?"

"Orochimaru. He deserved it. And more." She growled, squirming to get out of Orochimaru's grip. He chuckled.

"Hey, kid. Beat it." Orochimaru said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. The blue haired boy scrambled to get away, his lackeys following quickly. "Sakura, wanna tell me what this is about?"

"Well, this kid was getting bullied, so I jumped in and saved the friggin day."

"Sakura, dear?"

"You are a lady, speak like it."

"You can't tell me what to do!" She shouted.

"Actually, I can. See, Sakura. We're adopting you."

"THe fosters always send me back." Sakura grumbled.

"Well, I won't." Orochimaru said. "Whether you like it or not, you're coming with me." Orochimaru said, tossing the pinkette over his shoulder.

"U-Uh. Th-thank you for helping me." The redheaded boy bowed before runnign away.

"Well, if I'm staying for a while, you can have this back." Sakura said, dropping a handful of rice down his yakuta.

"Hey! When did you get that?"

Sakura grinned cheekily. "I have my ways."

~-_Line_-~

But, that day was a mere 4 years ago. Sakura ia a grown up, now. She can (and does) handle herself without starving to death.

That aching, raw pain in the middle of her stomache was a mere memory (perhaps less) to Sakura now.

She had all she ever wanted- a family.

Sakura, the cherry blossom of the leaf, was blossoming into a woman, and with only three days remaining, Sakura would finally be an adult.

Tayuya knocked on her door. "So, little sister. I hear you're almost 17."

"Tayuya, you say that every day."

"And every day, you get closer to being an adult!"

Sakura sighed, picking up her backpack. "You're stupid. I still have a year."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I was enrolled in school two years late!" Tayuya complained, as the two walked through the halls of their large house.

"No, but it's your fault for skipping so much."

Tayuya snorted. "Like the teachers care."

"Well, I do." Sakura informed her sister as they met up with their blonde goofball of a brother, and the glasses wearing redhead.

"Sakura! Tayuya!" Naruto cried as he ran toward the two girls, holding a bump on his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Karin hit me over the head with her shoe." He bawled, holding the knot on his head.

"He was being stupid." Karin explained.

"Big surprise." Tayuya remarked dryly. This caused a large argument to erupt between Tayuya and Naruto. Sakura stood back and watched the two bicker.

"Yeah, I can't freaking wait for my birthday."

* * *

Although she had grown so much since that day that she was finally with a family, Sakura didn't forget how hard life had been. She didn't forget to boy she protected, she didn't forget the now old and worn out locket with her initials- S.H.

She hadn't known her last name, but with little effort in a search engine, Orochimaru found the article about her family's massacre. And the killer.

Momichi Zabuza. Deceased.

Sakura was happy to find out that her family's murderer was now dead, but that didn't matter anymore. She had a new family, and by god, Sakura was happy with it.

Her life was finally happy, and she couldn't help but smile as she looked over pictures of Orochimaru and Kimiko holding hands, Karina nd Tayuya hugging, Naruto glomping Sakura, Sakura looking surprised as he did so, Suigetsu kissing Karin's cheek (Nobody had expected the two who always bickered to hook up) and Jugo holding Kai.

She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she ran her fingers over each of the photos, and soon, they were blurring her vision.

"Sakura, dear? Are you okay?" Kimiko asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, turning to her mother. "Perfectly fine."

* * *

**Whatchuu hobos think?**

**I wrote a lot, ne?**

**Uhm, pardon my lacking of writing on my other stories, but Vision of Black will be over and done with soon. I still need reviewers on that.**

**And TAKE MY STINKING POLL!**

**Jeez. It's like pulling teeth with you people.**

**Keep an eye out for news about a collab with KHSGirl122**

**Yeaahhh. That's it.**

**Reveiw, stinknuggets.**


End file.
